Mountain of Disaster
Mountain of Disaster (Montaña del Desastre en Latinoamérica y Un Desastre en la Montaña en España) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2 Descripción del Episodio Dawn se va a un parque con Kazuo, Muzuki (Unos amigos) y Lola (La novia del primero), pero al subir a una montaña rusa, Kazuo es asesinado, pero Dean, el asombroso detective aparece ¿Podrán Dawn y Sean resolver este caso? Sinopsis El episodio comienza con Dawn leyendo un libro (El sabueso de los Baskerville) cuando una gata gris (Lola) le dice que ya han llegado, viendose que están en un parque (específicamente, en la montaña rusa). Dawn le dice a una de sus acompañantes, Mizuki (Otra gata, pero roja) que si hace gimnasia, diciendole que le había visto las marcas en los muslos cuando su falda se levantó por el viento, a lo que su otro acompañante (Kazuo, un lobo azul) le dice que eso estaba muy mal. Los tres suben en la montaña rusa (Mizuki en primera fila, Dawn en la segunda y Kazuo y Lola en la tercera, con varios GTF). Cuando se meten en el túnel de la atracción, Dawn nota unas gotas de agua mojar su frente, para escuchar un grito. Cuando salen, Dawn y el resto de pasajeros ven con horror que Kazuo ha sido decapitado. La policía llega para investigar el caso, cuando llega un misterioso personaje, el cual es alabado y llamado "Dean, el asombroso detective", pero Dawn ve que sólo es Sean y le pregunta por qué está ahí, a lo que Sean le contesta con: "Voy a resolver este asesinato". Dawn comienza a explicar lo que había pasado y como estaban los pasajeros, a lo que Sean comienza a interrogar a los pasajeros, pero uno de los dos pasajeros del fondo le dice que no tiene tiempo para eso, a lo que le da mala espina a Dawn. En ese momento uno de los policías saca un cuchillo del bolso de Lola y la detienen. Sean dice que esa vez fue fácil, pero Dawn recuerda la gota que le cayó antes de escuchar el grito y detiene a los policías, diciéndoles que Lola no podría haber matado a Kazuo, y desvela la identidad del verdadero asesino: Mizuki. Mizuki le recuerda a Dawn que había dicho que una mujer era incapaz de decapitar a alguien, pero Dawn demuestra como mató a la víctima: Usó su collar, al cual lo ató con hilo de pescar a un gancho, se lo puso a Kazuo y lo tiró, provocando que la velocidad de la atracción lo decapitase. Mizuki dice que no tiene pruebas, pero Dawn le recuerda que lloró antes de soltar el gancho (Las gotas de "agua"). Mizuki lo confiesa todo (Que era la anterior novia de Kazuo y que el collar era un antiguo regalo) y es detenida. Al final se ve a Sean sorprendido por la deducción de Dawn, mientras los dos personajes que le gritaron antes los miran escondidos. Moraleja "Not enough to think about death, but must have it ever before. Then life becomes more solemn, more important, more fruitful and joyful." (No basta con pensar en la muerte, sino que se debe tenerla siempre delante. Entonces la vida se hace más solemne, más importante, más fecunda y alegre.) Muertes * Kazuo es decapitado. Carta de Título * Se ve a Sean y a Dawn con trajes de Sherlock Holmes sentados en unos sillones. * Se ve sangre debajo del sillón de Dawn. * Es una de las veces que el título está abajo. * La música de la carta de Título se escucha cuando aparece Sean. Errores # Al principio del episodio Dawn no tiene el degradado en su cola. # Las perlas del collar de Mizuki cambian de blanco a azul brevemente. # La sangre de Kazuo es marrón en una escena. # La guadaña de Sean cambia de posición en una escena. Curiosidades * Los nombres de Kazuo y Mizuki significan "Hijo simpático" y "Luna bella", respectivamente. * Este episodio está inspirado en el primer episodio del anime "Detective Conan". * Es la primera vez que se ve a Sean como "Dean, el asombroso detective". ** También es la primera vez que se ven las habilidades deductivas de Dawn. * Es el primer episodio donde se investiga un asesinato (Ya que normalmente los personajes, al morir, reviven por el amuleto de Connie). *Había una escena en el storyboard en la que aparecían Bonnie y Lina, pero esta fue eliminada. *Los dos extraños GTF que le gritan a Sean puede que aparezcan en otros episodios. Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:Segunda Temporada